


The Blackwatch Showers

by Torrinidae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bukkake, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torrinidae/pseuds/Torrinidae
Summary: Word circulated among the Overwatch hallways that the Blackwatch cell would party in the showers at 1AM. They joked about how silly of an idea that was. The showers smelled rank, who would do that?





	

Being a Blackwatch agent might just be one of the most stressful jobs in the world. It’s hectic and stressful, death was standing around the corner every morning. But there was one spectacular bonus to being a Blackwatch agent.

Word circulated among the Overwatch hallways that the Blackwatch cell would party in the showers at 1AM. They joked about how silly of an idea that was. The showers smelled rank, who would do that?

* * *

Gabriel made his way through the crowd of his subordinates, his bare feet against the dry tile and his shirt gone. Most of his men and women were also shirtless or even bottomless. Some people opted out of clothes all together. Everyone in Blackwatch was toned and attractive, and so it definitely didn’t bother him in the mornings during training that he had seen every bit of flesh under those BDUs.  
  
The day’s sweat still clung to many of them, just making the smell of sex even stronger. It was intense, and Gabriel liked it that way.  
  
He snagged a bottle of tequila as it was being passed around and took a long drag from it, gazing around at some of the “activities.” It was basically an orgy, and Gabriel had no problem with that; he, himself, was actually interested in participating tonight. He was not about to slink back to Jack’s room after _that_ argument, and he was fucking horny.   
  
Out of the corner of his eye he could see the circle of men standing around. “So what’s the game of the night?” He motioned to the group as he passed the bottle to one of his sergeants.  
  
“Ah you didn’t know? Turns out the kid is quite the cumslut.”  
  
Interesting. Gabriel knew exactly who they meant. He moseyed his way over to the group and casually stuck his head up over the crowd. Smack dab in the middle of the circle was the little scoundrel, 18-year-old Jesse McCree.

Ay dios mío.

Jesse was kneeling on the tile flooring of the room, his two fists around cocks that looks ridiculously large compared to his small stature, with a nothing cock shoved down his throat. That wasn’t all. He was positively covered in cum, the liquid dripping from his hair and running down his neck and chest. His own cock was a blushed red, standing up against his belly, bobbing slightly as he moved and worked his head along the long shaft in front of him.

Gabriel swore upon realizing that his phone was left in Jack’s room. The picture before him was like a work of art, and something Gabriel could have jerked off to alone. But he quickly realized that he didn’t have to just jerk off to it, even though many others were doing so.

He leaned against the wall and watched. Plenty of men came and went, jacking off, finishing on Jesse’s face before walking off to grab more alcohol. Other’s stuck around for more personal attention from Jesse himself, but eventually the crowd died down and Gabriel shoved his way through.

“Howdy, Commander,” Jesse looked up through the cum nearly coating his eyes lashed, a grin stretched across his face. “What can I do for ya?” A sting of oozing fluid formed between his lips before his stuck out his tongue and licked it up. God damn, if he didn’t manage to look ridiculous and hot. Jesse might have been more of a cumslut then Jack. Or maybe just more promiscuous.

“I can think of a few things, kid,” Gabriel chuckled.  
  
“Hey, I’m not a kid anymo- AAAh“ before he could finish his sentence, Gabriel grabbed that soaked head of hair, and tugged , pulling Jesse’s head back so Gabriel could get a good-long look at how beautifully coating Jesse’s face was. The surprised noise became a moan as Gabriel tugged at the hair.  
  
“Oh good, you like it rough too. Let’s see just how rough you like it, kid.” Gabriel’s growl hung in the air he pulled at the buckle of his pants and nearly tore off the buttons and zippers. Underwear nowhere to be found, his large cock sprung free of its loose confines. Jesse gasped just before he was pulled roughly by his hair down onto Gabriel’s cock.

There was so little resistance on the way down to the hilt, it was intensely satisfying. Gabriel shuddered at the sensation of Jesse moaning around his cock, nose shoved against the hair under Gabriel’s navel.  Jesse definitely wasn’t paying attention to the bystanders as he moved his hands down to rub his own cock. Gabriel took that as a sign and started thrusting in hard, quick strokes.

Gabriel moaned as Jesse drooled, trying to move his tongue around the head of his prick before Gabriel would press back in.

Gabriel was faintly aware of the cum spraying on his shin as he worked his length between those wet lips. Of course it didn’t take long for Jesse to climax, he’s probably been on the edge since he started the night.  
  
Gabriel considered pressing deep down into Jesse’s throat and finishing there, but as he reached the crest he pulled all the way off of Jesse, holding the bass of his cock with one hand as he still gripped Jesse’s hair with the other. “Beg for me to paint your face,” he grinned, watching the way Jesse shivered and gasped, jaw hanging off and eyes unfocused.

“P-Please.”  
  
“Please what?”  
  
“P-P-Please, Commander,” Jesse whined out, voice quivering, hands pressing against Gabriel’s thighs. “Cum on me, please. I want your cum, Commander.”

He begged so prettily, it threw Gabriel over the edge as he moaned, cumming on Jesse’s forehead and cheeks, into his pretty, open mouth. Gabriel jerked his cock through his orgasm, riding the waves as he felt more satisfied then he had in a while.

He looked down and admired the way that Jesse, too, looked like he fully satiated. The boy looked positively blissed out. When Gabriel pulled back and let go of him, the poor kid nearly fell over before he caught himself on his slippery hands. Gabriel laughed and smiled. “See you in the morning for weight training.” Heard the loud groan as he walked towards the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Smutober day 3 for my tumblr. I figured since it was longer, I would post it here. Hope you enjoy.  
> See my other multi ship smutober posts @ torrinidae.tumblr.com  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
